After mass: Book 4
by Alexisstar123
Summary: Katniss chooses a life with Peeta will be better or her. Only Gale cant imagine why, so he sets out to get her back, stopping at nothing to bring her back to him. Only is it really Gale who wants revenge, or is someone else behind it?


CHAPTER ONE and background information.

What I need to survive is not Gales Fire,kindled with rage and hatred.I have plenty of fire myself. I need a flower in the spring, bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. I need the promise that life will go on no matter our struggles, that everything can become good again. Only Peeta can give me that.

So after when he whispers, "You Love Me. Real or Not Real" looking at me intently. I tell him "Real" my eyes betraying me,the tears took over.

And I sat down, cradled in Peeta's Arm's, "shh, it's alright" he spoke in his ever so gently, soothing voice. And then I kissed him silently and I fell asleep, in his arm's sobbing remembering how my old life would never come back, always their to haunt me in my dreams.

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

In case you haven't noticed I'm Katniss Everdeen, life has recently changed a lot, my closest dearest family and friends have died, why? For me, there mocking Jay. Years have passed since the revolution in Panem, destroying all the people i loved, and killing the people who caused the pain.  
>I tried to hold back my tears, sobbing on the couch next to Peeta. Peeta had grabbed my shoulders, the warmth of him abroad, quickly was spreading throughout my body. "Shh, it's going to be alright" he spoke in his soft, firm voice that I had known before. Before he had changed, before they hijacked him and wiped his memory of me being their for him, before this huge mess, before when I actually had a family.<p>

"Leave right now she doesn't want you here!" Peeta had said, everything was fuzzy..."I am sorry but she clearly wanted me before you destroyed our-relationship!" Gale yelled back each one was throwing words out over me. Everything was blurry, making it hard for me to stand, I lay back down quietly. I had already chosen my side, but i never wanted a fight like this between them. With an instant silence had ravaged the room they parted and Gale left without a word.

Now gaining better vision I tried my speech abilities hoping they were far better than what I had just experienced. "Peeta, what was that all about" I asked with the softest whisper but with just the right pitch for him to hear me. "Oh-..I thought you were asleep, it was nothing you can go ahead and sleep again" he said stumbling over his words, obviously lying through his teeth. I knew he couldn't keep the act for long he was never a good liar. "Oh right... Um ok then if that's what _really _happened then I will" I said with a little smile and I sat down again. He was getting nervous he doesn't like to lie to me, so I just kept him going, eager to hear why they were fighting over me. "Ok I am going to sleep, you know since you _never_ lie." I said sarcastically finally breaking his barrier. "ok fine it was a fight over you, but it meant nothing".I shivered, at his sudden painstakingly face, it wasn't often I saw no emotion on his face. It wasn't pretty either; he could never keep a face like that for more than a minute. I had gotten up in the middle of his rather scary speech, inching closer, and closer, and closer. "Sorry" I whispered into his ear "But I can't take back what I did, I am sorry it was my entire fault" I whispered quietly, instantly regretting it when the sensation of heat behind my eyes broke the barrier to my tears. He instantly was on me, hands on my waist comforting me, wrapping every emotion into a tiny ball and throwing it out. It felt normal like how he used to do, but not more than a minute later I realized Peeta was scared and was pulled from my very arms.

Gale was back, not only had he come back but he was holding Peeta, a gun against his neck, threatening to kill him if I did not come. "Don't come any closer or I will kill him, you must come with me we have to begin the mating process for our new kingdom." I gasped, is that what he wanted me for. I couldn't cry or speak I had a simple choice. Let Peeta die in my stupid attempt to save him, or go with Gale and Spare Peeta but hurt us both along the way. I _had_ to choose and I did what anyone would do, - I went with Gale, even if it meant danger to me. If all Gale wanted me for was to build up his kingdom, then i would make him think he'd get it.

I walked to the door at that point seeing Gale loosen his grip on Peeta, I had to relax or I would end up getting us both killed. My palms were sweaty and I was nervous, I knew one wrong move could result in something terrible. My eyes were wandering our house, always resting on what Gale had come from. There was someone outside, black hair and a black coat, I couldn't make him out but whoever he was he was with Gale. "Come on Katniss we have place's to go, and people to see" he spat, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out a grin spreading across his face. The man outside was getting clearer he had a smirk on his face, and obviously much older than us two, he was going to drive the car. Gale suddenly let go of me instantly grabbing my waist and lunging at my face, he was forcing a make out session, and all I could do was play along, his warm harsh lips brushed my lips. I was struggling to get him off me, some how he got me into it, I kissed him back, and he pulled me into the car. "What were you doing" I screamed inching away from him, "I wasn't doing anything Katniss, I was simply playing along, YOU wanted this" he said quietly. He was hypnotizing me or something; whatever he had done I had fallen into his trance

I got up, but instantly lay back down again when the two came in. "So you're sure she is going to have your baby, or will I have to hypnotize you again" the guy in the cloak said. "Yes I am sure, but you won't need to do that I have to follow your rules or you will kill me either way,Snow" he said slowly, and they left the room. He was hypnotized? I had to get out of here I would do anything to get back to Peeta, and figure out how to stop this-Madness. I had to get out of here, **fast**.

I found the needle mark; my abdomen was in pain, so I had to crawl across the room to the window on the floor. Just as the window shut the door opened, "Were is she! Go find her Gale or your dead...NOW!" he yelled hitting him with the butt of the gun straight at his face. I had to hurry, they were catching on to me and it was only a matter of seconds they new where I was. "Come on lets get home" I heard a voice, familiar warm and melodic, it was Peeta. He tugged on my arm and carried me to his car, starting the engine and taking off, talk about fast he was going 100 MPH! It was over soon after that, Peeta had me in his arms sitting on out couch, alert and watching everywhere. It was only a matter of time Gale came to get me and that was how much time I had to stop him, or should I say CLOAK MAN. I looked up at Peeta, I knew the only way to win this war was to get his help,**I had to**. "Peeta, listen I need your help, Gale is hypnotized, he has been coming here under another persons control, I don't know who but he wears a cloak, he is very dangerous, I also don't know what he needs Both of us for...Please you need to help me, it will only be a matter of hours that they find us, possibly meaning life or death." Speaking rapidly, I started to cry, Peeta was now worried not about what I had said but... about me. "Ok...alright let go to the lab upstairs they wont find us their and we will be able to keep a look out, they also wont be able to get in." Peeta said getting up holding my hand, then quickly spreading it to my arm remembering I couldn't walk properly. "What's wrong with yah anyways, did they hurt you or something?' he asked concern arising in his face. I sank down, trying to hide my face, but I had to tell him," Gale, hypnotized me and gave me an injection of something A to make me have a Baby or something...it didn't work though." I said tears rolling down my face, I couldn't face him, and he was looking down at me instantly changed and more careful.

Instantly Peeta was on the computers typing in the features I had told him. A black cloak and a smirk on his face he always drove a black car, with shaded windows. "Looks like were dealing with more than I thought, its him" Peeta pointed to the screen of pictures. I gasped, wasn't he dead? "I thought he was dead" I half yelled, tears now flowing from me, it was a clue the rose/flower, it was a clue he was still alive and fighting. It was my entire fault to...it was my entire fault he wanted Peeta dead. I should have connected the dots, first the rose, then Gale calling the guy in the cloak snow. I gasped "it was him all along" i mumbled locking the doors around us and opening up the living space.

* * *

><p>PLEASE COMMENT, I love it when people voice their opinions on my stories.<p>

Next chapter coming out soon ;)!


End file.
